Killing Kate
Cześć, nazywam się Kate Knight, ale większość ludzi zna mnie jako Killing Kate. Dzisiaj zamierzam opowiedzieć wam moją historię, w zasadzie o tym, jak stałam się szalona i zostałam mordercą. mialam okropne dziecinstwo do rzeczy juz opowiadam. To wszystko zaczęło się kiedy byłam bardzo młoda, jeśli dobrze pamiętam miałam około 5 lub 6 lat. Miałam długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, a także brązowe oczy i w jakiś nie wyjaśniony sposób naprawdę ostre zęby. Mieszkałam w miłym sąsiedztwie z uprzejmymi sąsiadami i z wieloma dziećmi do zabawy, ale z jakiegoś powodu one nigdy się ze mną nie bawiły. Na szczęście miałam starszą siostrę Victorię. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy i piwne oczy. Zawsze się ze mną bawiła, kiedy nikt inny tego nie robił i była dobrą osobą do rozmowy. Moi rodzice zawsze byli tam dla mnie i Victorii, zwłaszcza nasz tata. Był dobry i zabawny jak każdy ojciec, ale było w nim coś, o czym po prostu wtedy nie wiedziałam. Była też mama. Była wysoka, chuda i zawsze nosiła niebieskie ubrania. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zgaduję, że to był jej styl. Była wtedy w ciąży z moim bratem Mike'iem, który urodził się dzień przed moimi urodzinami. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, kiedy dołączył do rodziny, ale nie ja, ponieważ zwracali na niego większą uwagę niż na mnie. Po roku, kiedy ja miałam 7 lub 8 lat, Mike miał roczek, a Victoria miała 9, nasz ojciec stał się alkoholikiem. Nasza matka zawsze zwracała mu uwagę, mówiąc: "Jeśli nie przestaniesz, to cię zostawię" albo "Jeśli nie przestaniesz, zadzwonię na policję!". Aż do nocy, kiedy moja siostra poszła nocować do przyjaciółki. Moja mama i tata znowu się kłócili. Nie spałam, gdy usłyszałam głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Pamiętam, że mój tata poszedł do starej szopy i wyjął maczetę, którą mieliśmy i widziałam jak wchodzi z nią do środka. Byłam ciekawa, więc wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam na dół. Usłyszałam najbardziej obrzydliwy krzyk dochodzący z kuchni. Kiedy wbiegłam do pomieszczenia zobaczyć, co się dzieje, zobaczyłam bezgłowe ciało mojej mamy na drewnianej podłodze w kuchni, jej brzuch był otwarty tak, że mogłam wszędzie zobaczyć jej wnętrzności i krew. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam mojego tatę. Był pokryty krwią mojej mamy, trzymał jej głowę w jednej ręce, a w drugiej zakrwawioną maczetę. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, puścił głowę mamy na drewnianą podłogę, uśmiechnął się i powiedział "JESTEŚ NASTĘPNA, KATE!". Zamachnął się na mnie maczetą. Udało mi się zrobić unik i uciec. Pamiętam, że uciekłam do piwnicy i schowałam się. Słyszałam jak śpiewał "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Piosenka stawała się coraz głośniejsze. Rozejrzałam się i znalazłam nową maczetę, którą dostał tydzień temu. Chwyciłam broń i trzymałam ją na wysokości pasa, ponieważ była dla mnie trochę ciężka. Moje serce zaczęło walić, ponieważ wiedziałam, że jeśli mnie znajdzie, to zabije. Słyszałam zbliżającą się piosenkę. Siedziałam cicho. Usłyszałam na górze płaczącego Mike'a. Nagle piosenka zatrzymała się i usłyszałam złowieszczy śmiech. Wyszłam z ukrycia i wybiegłam z piwnicy do pokoju Mike'a. Zobaczyłam mojego tatę przed jego pokojem. Spojrzał na mnie i zobaczył maczetę, którą miałam w ręce, nazwał mnie "głupia dzi*ką" i zamachnął się maczetą. Robiłam uniki, dopóki nie zobaczył Mike'a i rozproszył się. Wzięłam maczetę i dźgnęłam go w nogę, powodując jego upadek i upuszczenie jego maczety. Wyciągnęłam maczetę z jego nogi. Jego krew była na całej podłodze oraz na mojej piżamie i rękach. Pobiegłam do Mike'a. Brat uśmiechnął się, gdy mnie zobaczył. Podniosłam go z kołyski. Mój tata był tuż za mną z kieszonkowym nożem i naciął kawałek mojej szyi. Odebrał mi Mike'a i popchnął mnie na ścianę. Poczułam czerwoną ciecz spływającą po mojej szyi. Tak się zdenerwowałam, że wstałam, chwyciłam broń i zbiegłam po schodach na dół. Zobaczyłam mojego tatę zamierzającego zabić Mike'a nożem kuchennym. Nie myśląc, rzuciłam maczetą i krwawe ostrze przebiło go. Runął na zakrwawioną podłogę, gdzie leżało bezgłowe ciało mamy. Wyciągnęłam maczetę z ciała ojca, spojrzałam na mój palec i zlizałam z niego trochę krwi. Polubiłam ten smak. Wtedy spojrzałam na Mike'a, który siedział na kuchennym blacie i powiedziałam "Możesz dochować tajemnicy?". Mike uśmiechnął się, więc wzięłam to za tak. Podniosłam go i położyłam na podłodze w salonie, kiedy brałam bandaże na moją ranę w szyi. Potem wzięłam kanister z benzyną i polałam nią dom i ciała. Wtedy wzięłam telefon, zapałki i podniosłam Mike'a z zimnej podłogi , po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz. Zadzwoniłam po straż pożarną. Kiedy odpowiedzieli, wzięłam pudełko zapałek, podpaliłam je i wrzuciłam do domu. W kilka sekund dom stanął w płomieniach. Mike i ja po prostu siedzieliśmy tam i patrzyliśmy, jak piekielny dom się zawalał. Ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że moja piżama jest cała we krwi. Rozejrzałam się za ubraniami, by je zmienić zanim zjawi się policja. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że sąsiedzi obok mają rozwieszone pranie, więc podeszłam i chwyciłam czarną bluzę Hello Kitty, szare spodenki i ubrałam je. Wzięłam moją okrwawioną piżamę i wrzuciłam w ogień. Po 10 minutach policja i strażacy przybyli i pytali co się stało. Milczałam dopóki jeden z policjantów nie zobaczył bandaża owiniętego wokół mojej szyi. "Co masz owinięte wokół szyi, dziecko?" zapytał. "T-to szalik" odpowiedziałam, przyklejając na twarz fałszywy uśmiech. On tylko spojrzał na mnie w dziwny sposób i spytał: "Masz inne rodzeństwo oprócz Mike'a?". "Tak. Nazywa się Victoria i nocuje u przyjaciółki trzy bloki stąd" odpowiedziałam. Kiedy to powiedziałam, on kazał mi wsiąść z Mike'iem do radiowozu, ponieważ jadą ją odebrać. Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, gdzie zatrzymała się Victoria, pamiętam, że dwóch policjantów poszło do drzwi wejściowych i zawołało Victorię. Kiedy przyszła i policjanci powiedzieli jej, co się stało, ona się rozpłakała. Policjanci powiedzieli jej, by wsiadła do auta. Gdy była już w samochodzie, zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Patrzałam na nią i głaskałam po plecach, aż stanęliśmy przed starym, wysokim budynkiem. Jeden z policjantów powiedział: "Zostaniecie w sierocińcu. Pani Flake pokaże wam, gdzie będziecie spać, dobrze?". Ja i moja siostra przytaknęłyśmy po czym wysiadłyśmy z wozu i wtedy Pani Flake powiedziała, żebyśmy za nią poszły. Była chuda, stara i nosiła skórzaną kamizelkę oraz długą spódnicę i szczerze przerażała mnie trochę bardziej niż mój tata. Weszliśmy do dużego pomieszczenia pełnego białych łóżek. Wyglądało to bardziej jak szpital niż sierociniec. Pani Flake pokazała nam nasze łóżka, dała koce i powiedziała, żebyśmy odpoczęły. Myślałam o tym, jak zabiłam mojego tatę i jak jego krew tryskała po całej podłodze. Na mojej twarzy utworzył się uśmiech i wtedy zasnęłam. 5 lat później. Miałam około 12 i pół roku, moja siostra 14, a Mike 5. Tak, wciąż byliśmy w sierocińcu, ale wszystko było inne. Victoria zaczęła spędzać czas z dziewczyną o blond włosach, zielonych oczach i jasnej cerze. Miała na imię Ashley Willo. Wszyscy oprócz mnie ją lubili, ponieważ kiedy tu przybyłam była s*ką, naśmiewała się z mojej blizny na szyi i niszczyła moje ubrania. Nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło, jedyną rzeczą jaka mnie obchodziła był mój brat Mike. Mike miał jasnobrązowe włosy, piwne oczy, jasną karnację i wypchanego dinozaura, którego dałam mu na 4 urodziny. Był nieśmiałym chłopcem. Nigdy nie bawił się z innymi dziećmi, zawsze bawił się ze mną i zawsze brałam go na spacery do lasu obok. Droga do niego prowadziła przez tylną bramę. Był też chłopiec, który mieszkał naprzeciwko sierocińca i mówił mi cześć za każdym razem kiedy mnie widział. Miał około 13 lat, brązowe włosy i niestety to wszystko, co pamiętam, ale był miłym przyjacielem zanim się wyprowadził. To było smutne, ale wiedziałam, że wybiera się w lepsze miejsce niż to. Dzień później byłam w swoim łóżku. Widziałam jak Victoria wchodzi do mojego pokoju i miałam zamiar powiedzieć jej co naprawdę stało się w dniu pożaru, ponieważ czułam, że powinna wiedzieć, ale przeszkodziła nam Ashley. Warknęłam i wyszłam na korytarz, gdzie było zbite okno. Oparłam się o ścianę i usiadłam. Po 20 minutach Ashley wyszła, zobaczyła mnie i powiedziała: "Cześć, Kate. Gdzie twój mały chłopak?". Zarumieniłam się. "Przede wszystkim, ON NIE JEST MOIM CHŁOPAKIEM i przeprowadził się gdzieś daleko stąd". "Od ciebie, nawet widzę dlaczego!" odpowiedziała przerywając mi i wyjęła swój telefon. Byłam tak wkurzona, że wzięłam jej telefon i rozbiłam o podłogę. "ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!" warknęła. "Nie sądzę." odpowiedziałam i odeszłam. Poczułam ostry ból w moim ramieniu. Kiedy obejrzałam się przez ramię zobaczyłam kawałek szkła i uśmiechającą się Ashley. "Mówiłam, że zapłacisz mi za to!" powiedziała. Zaczęłam się śmiać w złowieszczy sposób. Obróciłam się i uderzyłam ją tak mocno w twarz, że krew leciała jej z nosa i wargi. Krzyczała i Pani Flake przybiegła, pytając, co się dzieje. "Zaatakowała mnie, a ja próbowałam się bronić, więc popchnęłam ją prosto na szkło!" powiedziała, jakby to ona była ofiarą. Wyciągnęłam szkło z ramienia i Pani Flake zabrała mnie do pokoju kary. Byłam tam, w małym pokoju bez światła, jedzenia i picia przez cały dzień. Następnego dnia leżałam w łóżku, Victoria przyszła i pytała czy wszystko ze mną dobrze. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Przytaknęłam, spojrzałam na nią i powiedziałam do siebie "Nadszedł czas, żeby jej powiedzieć". "Victoria, możesz dotrzymać tajemnicy?" powiedziałam nieśmiale. Spojrzała na mnie dziwnie i powiedziała "Tak?". "Czy przysięgasz na własne życie?" szybko odpowiedziałam. "Przysięgam na własne życie". Po tym jak to powiedziała, opowiedziałam jej co naprawdę się stało w dniu pożaru. Po usłyszeniu historii, powiedziała mi, że idzie na zewnątrz i wyszła. Podeszłam do mojej szafy i wyjęłam rzeczy do ubrania. Ubrałam moją koszulkę z długim rękawem w czarno-czerwone paski i moje czarne obcisłe dżinsy i spojrzałam pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu moich conversów, ale znalazłam coś niespodziewanego. Znalazłam moją starą maczetę, której użyłam, by zabić mojego tatę. Jego krew nadal na niej była, ale zignorowałam to i znalazłam moje czarno-białe conversy i założyłam je. Mike wszedł i powiedział: "Katy, p-pobawisz się ze mną?" Spojrzałam na niego, uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam: "Jasne. Chodźmy na zewnątrz". Uśmiechnął się i trzymał mnie za rękę dopóki nie wyszliśmy na dwór. Kiedy wyszliśmy, wszystkie dzieci dziwnie na nas spojrzały. Powoli nas otoczyły i wtedy usłyszałam jak ktoś krzyknął "Morderca!" Spojrzałam na Mike'a, śmiertelnie przestraszona i powiedziałam mu "Idź do środka, teraz!". Poszedł i wtedy byłam sama z grupą dzieci otaczającą mnie. Ashley wyszła przed grupę i powiedziała "Ty potworze! Jak mogłaś ZABIĆ rodziców Victorii?!" Moje oczy się rozszerzyły i spojrzałam na Victorię. Patrzyła na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem. "Potwory takie jak ty potrzebują nauczki" skończyła Ashley. Jeden dzieciak rzucił we mnie cegłą, która uderzyła mnie w biodro, powodując upadek i wtedy wszystkie dzieci zaczęły mnie kopać i uderzać. Spojrzałam do góry i zobaczyłam Mike'a patrzącego na mnie, walącego w okno i płaczącego. Tak jakby miał przez to powstrzymać ich przed ranieniem mnie. Ashley i kilku chłopców miało noże, a Victoria cegłę, którą trzasnęła mi w głowę i tym samym powaliła mnie. Kiedy się obudziłam, było ciemno i padał deszcz. Spojrzałam na moje ręce i była tam krew. Podciągnęłam rękaw. Był tam wycięty napis "POTWÓR". Na mojej twarzy utworzył się złowieszczy uśmiech i powiedziałam "Wy naiwne, naiwne dzieci. Nie macie pojęcia, co zrobiłyście". Wstałam i zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam obcięte włosy i moje czarne dżinsy były porwane. Weszłam powoli do środka i zobaczyłam Mike'a w piżamie na zimnej podłodze, płaczącego. Podeszłam do niego i klepnęłam go w głowę. Spojrzał do góry i przytulił mnie, ja zrobiłam to samo i powiedziałam "Mike, możesz pójść do pokoju zabaw na końcu korytarza? Twoja starsza siostra ma nieskończone sprawy, którymi musi się zająć". On przytaknął i poszedł. Poszłam do mojego łóżka, wyciągnęłam moją maczetę i podeszłam do łóżka Ashley. Ona się obudziła i prawie krzyknęła kiedy zobaczyła mnie z maczetą, ale zakryłam jej usta ręką i powiedziałam: "Ćśśś.. Ashley, możesz dochować tajemnicy?" Popatrzyła na mnie ze strachem i przytaknęła, wtedy ja przybliżyłam się do jej ucha i powiedziałam: "Wyglądasz o wiele ładniej martwa". Dźgnęłam ją w brzuch aż krew zaczęła kapać jej z ust i wtedy zaczęłam zabijać każdego po kolei, dopóki Victoria nie była ostatnią z nich. Obudziłam ją i chwyciłam, popchnęłam na ścianę i spojrzałam na nią szalenie. "Czego ode mnie chcesz?!" krzyknęła. "Oh, myślę, że wiesz czego chcę". Wtedy wzięłam jej język i ucięłam go. Piszczała i krzyczała z bólu, a krew tryskała jej z ust. "TO ZA NIE DOTRZYMYWANIE OBIETNIC!" krzyczałam. Dźgnęłam ją prosto w serce i powiedziałam: "To za zdradzenie mnie". Upadła na ziemię tak samo jak mój tata. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam stojącą tam Panią Flake ze strachem w oczach i telefonem w jej prawej dłoni. "Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?" powiedziałam, szczerząc się do niej i wtedy ona popatrzyła na mnie i uciekła. Pobiegłam za nią aż do kuchni. Zatrzymałam się i rozejrzałam, sprawdzając czy tam jest. Poczułam, jak ktoś chlapnął mi w oczy wybielaczem i mój wzrok zaszedł mgłą. Jedyne, co widziałam to mglista sylwetka Pani Flake. Machałam maczetą wokół dopóki nie usłyszałam krzyku. Przetarłam oczy i zobaczyłam pękniętą czaszkę Pani Flake. Wyjęłam maczetę z jej głowy i spojrzałam na jej kamizelkę, po czym ją z niej zdjęłam i nałożyłam na siebie. Wzięłam butelkę wybielacza i poszłam do łazienki. Spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze. Moje oczy były jaskrawożółte i byłam cała pokryta krwią. Zatkałam zlew, wzięłam butelkę wybielacza i wlałam go do umywalki. Popatrzyłam na maczetę, wytarłam ją i krew pozostałą po czyszczeniu wymieszałam z wybielaczem. Wyszedł z tego ciemnoczerwony kolor, którym zabarwiłam końcówki włosów. Po 2 minutach wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się do pokoju, w którym przebywał Mike. Widziałam go śpiącego na podłodze z jego wypchanym dinozaurem. Podeszłam bliżej i pacnęłam go w głowę. Obudził się i zobaczył mnie. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i powiedział: "Katy, czy t-to ty?". "Tak, Mike, to ja!" odpowiedziałam, patrząc na niego. On wstał i spojrzał na moją maczetę. Również spojrzałam w tym kierunku i powiedziałam: "Nie martw się, nie skrzywdzę cię". Wtedy wziął mnie za rękę i powiedział, że chciał iść do lasu i po tym jak to powiedział usłyszałam syrenę policyjną. "CHOLERA!" krzyknęłam, podniosłam Mike'a i pobiegłam wzdłuż korytarza. Kiedy policja nas zobaczyła, zaczęli do nas strzelać i jedna z kul przecięła kawałek mojej szyi. Ból był nie do zniesienia, ale zignorowałam go i biegłam dalej dopóki jednemu policjantowi udało się mnie dogonić i unieszkodliwić. Puściłam Mike'a i odepchnęłam. Nie mogłam się ruszyć ani dosięgnąć mojej maczety. Wtedy za pomocą moich ostrych zębów ugryzłam policjanta w szyję i wyrwałam kawałek jego mięsa. On mnie puścił i krzyknął z bólu. Mike popatrzył na mnie i zaczął do mnie biec. Usłyszałam wystrzał i widziałam jak mój mały braciszek został postrzelony. Spojrzałam do tyłu i policjant, który mnie unieszkodliwił miał broń. Wzięłam maczetę i odcięłam mu głowę, po czym upuściłam broń. Podbiegłam do Mike'a i usiadłam obok niego. Jego krew była wszędzie wokół. On popatrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach i powiedział: "*kaszel* Kat-ty". "Mike, wszystko dobrze. Jestem tu, a ty wyjdziesz z tego cało!" odpowiedziałam. Patrzałam wokół szukając czegoś, by zatrzymać krwawienie. On położył mi swoją małą rączkę na twarzy, więc spojrzałam na niego. On słabo uśmiechnął się i powiedział: "Katy, wszystko w porządku. Zobaczę mamę i będę aniołem tak jak ona. Trzymaj." i dał mi swojego wypchanego dinozaura. "Mike!" wyszeptałam ze smutkiem. Powoli wziął swój ostatni oddech i zamknął oczy. Przytuliłam jego martwe ciało. Wstałam, wzięłam moją maczetę i poszłam do pokoju pielęgniarki po trochę bandaży i owinęłam je wokół mojej szyi. Wydostałam się z sierocińca zanim przyjechało więcej policji, poszłam do tylnej bramy i udałam się do lasu. Szłam, dopóki nie zaczęłam płakać i przytuliłam wypchanego dinozaura pokrytego krwią Mike'a. Płakałam do momentu, gdy moje łzy zmieniły się w krew. Wtedy spojrzałam w górę by zobaczyć czy słońce wschodzi. Zobaczyłam dom z zapalonymi światłami. Uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i powiedziałam: "Oni skrzywdzili mnie, więc ja skrzywdzę was!". Wzięłam maczetę, poszłam do domu i myślę, że już wiesz co się stało potem. Więc.. "Możesz dochować tajemnicy?" Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:Inne (złe)